Delpho Kains
"Doesn't matter who you are and what your past is, you choose your alignment." History Delpho's father was a paladin who took on missions to help anyone in need. Once he married and had a son, his father retired from the adventurer life. Using his earnings, Delpho's father decided to open a blacksmith shop. Delpho grew up, hearing the thrilling adventures his father went on, causing the adventurer heart to spark. So his father promised, when he was old enough, he would let him go out and seek adventure. One day, years later, the village they lived in was attacked by raiders. His father quickly acted by banding together with the rest of the men, Delpho included, to protect the town and their loved ones. During the battle, Delpho heard a shriek and saw his mother being carried away on the backside of a rhino. Soon after he saw and his father following close behind. Not hesitating a second, Delpho's father jumped into the rhino and killed the kidnapper. Though his attempt futile. One of the raiders' mages let loose a rogue fireball, hitting both of his parents, killing them instantly. Delpho ran over to where his parents' ashes remained. Rage and sadness engulfed his heart. Someone needed to pay. With this resolved, Delpho found the mage and killed him by decapitation. Then he hunted every last raider left. In fear, the raiders fled the town, saving everyone. After that battle, Delpho tired to put the pieces of his life back together. But couldn't, the lost for his family was too great. He decided to join the paladins and bring justice to any and all corrupt or stupid to do evil. So Delpho devoted his life to the Paladin cause and now sets out helping anyone in need. Although he choose the paladin path. Delpho tends to take jobs that offer adventure and excitement. A memento to his father, who inspired him to become an adventurer. Fiend's Reach After finishing his training, Delpho sought out the nearest town to begin his life as a protector of peace. Thought his side goal is to seek glory and fun of the adventurer life. Appearance Delpho wasn't one to care too much about appearance. Though the did like to keep himself in good looking appearance. He is quite handsome with a fair complexion and always keep his hair neat and short. Delpho didn't like the thought of facial hair, so he kept it shaved as often as needed. His eyes are dark brown. His build, very muscular as he needed it to be strong for combat and other areas. However, the muscles were also for show. Delpho tends to wear his armor most of the time. He did possess a few normal clothing which fitted him a bit loosely. He keeps a necklace with him at all times. It was a locket that had a portrait of his father and mother. A reminder of what he had and why he fights. Personality Delpho is usually a calm and collected person, slow to anger. Although he has patience, it can be filed down quickly. Delpho tends not to judge people based on appearance and always tried to get as much information as possible before making a decision. Delpho is extremely friendly and tends to get along well with other, unless of course you get on his bad side. Delpho is very protective of those he calls friends, trying to see if they are ok, getting to know them. Thought he can overstep and might drive a bit to get an answer. Even with a big build and face of bravery, Delpho was not too keen on spiders, especially giant ones. It was one of the few things that Delpho was scared off. Friends Delpho has a few friends whom he kept in contact with since he came to Fiend's Reach but he was ready to make more. While at Feind's Reach including:Edric, Noami,Neith. Enemies Anyone who does evil or is an all-around bad person. Aspirations Delphos main goal is to have a fun life as an adventure while also seeking justice when ever needed. He wasn't the type of paladin to force religion down people's throats. So at the end of the day, it's helping anyone that needs help. Category:Character